Pokemon: Lyra's Lessons
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Traveling with his Pokémon, a Latias named Lyra, comes across Team Rocket's Domino, who tries to capture and brainwash her, only to wind up as Lyra's devoted slavegirl, teaching her the pleasures two women can share. And while she now has Domino, Lyra can't help but want other women to join her. And special thanks to dragonbuster2 for all their help :).
1. Dominating Domino

Bathing in a lake off the path to Cerulean City, a Latias, known as Lyra gave a relaxed sigh as she stood naked in her human form, dark green hair flowed down her back, with her body dripping wet, water running down her I-cup sized breasts as she cleaned herself, not having a single care in the world as she finished cleaning her body as she hummed lighty, knowing that even if anybody did come across her, she could handle herself with her great powers.

And should any intruders come her way that she found attractive, she was more than willing to allow them to join her.

Cleaning off the last of her body, sighing as she sat in the waters and relaxed, a small grin appeared on Lyra's face as she sensed she was not alone, sensing that amongst the harmless Pokémon within the area that were either passing by or some admiring her beauty, behind a set of bushes to her left, she could sense the presence of a human.

And from the vibe she got, Lyra could sense this human wasn't friendly.

From her hiding spot, Domino grinned, believing she had hit the jackpot upon stumbling across a Pokémon as rare as Latias, believing if she could capture her, she would be one of the most powerful forces of Team Rocket.

Drawing out one of her Rocket Balls, Domino prepared herself, certain that the technology of her

equipment would be enough to contain the Latias, knowing that the exposure within such a Pokéball would slowly ware down the Latias (free) will, breaking her mind until she was basically enslaved to Domino and unable to resist her new Trainer or her commands.

"Just hold still because you're mine!" Domino said, quickly emerging from the bushes and throwing her Rocket Ball at the Latias, grinning triumphantly as she saw the device come into contact with the Eon Pokémon and draw her in, leaving the Rocket Ball floating in the small lake that the Latias had been relaxing in.

Approaching the lake, Domino withdrew the Rocket Ball from the water, keeping up her sinister grin as she took the device and held it close to her.

"Listen up, Latias,from now on I am your Trainer. You will always obey me and you will help me in stealing Pokémon and bringing glory to the Team Rocket name." Domino said, keeping a tight grip on the Rocket Ball as she spoke to her newly acquired Pokémon, believing that as she spoke, the effects of the Rocket ball were starting to take hold, slowly breaking the Latias' will and leading her to become nothing more than a slave for Domino to order around.

However, Domino was left with concerns as she could hear the Latias' voice filling her head.

{Sorry, but I don't take orders, I give them.} The Latias said, before her tone turned more authoritative as she let out. {Now release me.}

While Domino was refusive in the order, confusion fell upon her as her body began to move on its own, tossing the Rocket Ball and allowing the Latias within her freedom, where the Eon Pokémon looked at the blonde with a smile.

{Thank you for releasing me.} She said, before walking over to Domino, closing in, pressing her body close to the blonde's as she declared. {And now I think we made a few changes). As of this moment, I am Lyra and you are my devoted slave.}

Stunned at Lyra's words, Domino tried to retaliate, but found she couldn't move her body or speak her mind, before seeing the faint blue Green glow within Lyra's eyes, now knowing that the Eon Pokémon was using her psychic powers to control her actions.

{Don't worry, I'll let you speak again, just after you learn to obey.} Lyra said, having read Domino's mind, which continued to leave the blonde in panic.

Circling around Domino, Lyra took in Domino's figure, finding the henchgirl quite attractive, her hands moving around and cupping Domino's breasts as she admitted. {For a human, you are very beautiful, but we really need to do something about that bad attitude.}

Shaking against the psychic energies that were controlling her body, Domino slowly turned her head, trying her hardest to speak, only to find herself losing her words as she was caught staring into Lyra's green eyes, finding herself drawn within the Eon Pokémon's gaze and finding the longer she stared, the foggier her mind became, finding herself losing all her focus and her thoughts as she was captivated by Lyra's mesmerizing eyes.

Smiling at the sight of Domino staring at her, losing her ability to think, Lyra then moved her head forward, her face inches from Domino's, before she set her lips on the blonde's, kissing her deeply , while her hands remained on the henchgirl's chest, slowly rubbing and massaging her breasts.

Keeping her hands on Domino's chest, Lyra broke her kiss, the hypnotic glint in her eyes fading a little, allowing Domino some of her ability to think for herself back, where she asked. {Now how did that feel?}

"Good... Weird... I... I've never kissed a girl before..." Domino admitted in reply, her cheeks flushed red from Lyra's kiss and how her hands continued to play with her breasts.

{Well you are in for a treat because I plan to do much more with you than just kiss.} Lyra said in reply, continuing to speak inside of Domino's head, allowing her lips free access to Domino's neck, kissing, licking and even playfully biting at the brainwashed blonde's neck.

Sliding her hands along Domino's body and continuing to rub the blonde's breasts, through her kisses, Lyra then said. "Now then... we are going to have some new rules... To start off, you will obey me and only me... You will no longer try to capture me or any other Pokémon... and over time, you will come to love the pleasures of being with another woman... understand...?"

"Yes, Lyra... I understand and I will obey..." Domino moaned in reply, feeling that the combination of the continued glint within the Latias' eyes and her hands rubbing at her chest were continuing to cloud her mind, leaving Domino vulnerable to all of Lyra's suggestions.

"Now let's test that shall we?" Lyra asked, sliding her hands off of Domino's body, circling around her new slave , moving in front of her and saying. "Now, Domino let's get you out of those clothes. I can't understand why you humans even wear them."

Grabbing at Domino's black top, Lyra pulled the garment upward, her actions not only causing Domino to respond as she held her arms up, allowing Lyra to remove the top half of her Team Rocket uniform, but this also revealed that Domino was wearing black lingerie, the sight pleasing to Lyra's eyes as she saw Domino was not only wearing a black bra, but looking down to her hips, she could see the lines of a black thong sticking out of her skirt.

"You have such a beautiful body." Lyra commented as she tossed Domino's top aside, quickly making short work of her gloves, leaving the top of the brainwashed blonde naked, where the Latias then said with a small grin. "From now on, you will show off your body as often as you can. When you are with me, you will be naked, you will embrace your nudity as I do. Trust me, you will feel liberated without the limitation of clothing."

With the command set in her head and accepted, Domino responded as she undid the belt around her skirt, letting it fall to the ground, which was followed by her skirt, allowing Lyra to take in the full sight of the black thong the brainwashed blonde was wearing, before feeling her body getting aroused as Domino slid the thong off, leaving her standing naked before the Eon Pokémon.

Licking her lips at the sight of Domino's naked form, Lyra decided to welcome her new slave into the pleasures she would come to learn to love, pressing herself against Domino's body and kissing her deeply, causing both to moan in the other's mouth, not only at the kiss, but the feel of their breasts and pussies rubbing continued to heat things up between the Eon Pokémon and her new slave.

Keeping her lips on Domino's, Lyra continued to dominate the blonde, guiding Domino onto her back, causing her to moan lighty at the feel of the soft grass brushing against her bare skin, her mind registering nothing but pleasure as she remained with Lyra, where there was a tiny part of Domino that wanted this, that wanted to relinquish her ways as a member of Team Rocket and submit to the Eon Pokémon.

And sensing this desire, Lyra broke her kiss and looked at Domino with a smile.

"Now get ready to enjoy the pleasure and do exactly as I do." Lyra said as she turned her body around, keeping herself just above Domino's naked form and positioned herself so she was looking down and had a clear view of Domino's pussy, giving a small sly smile as she saw her slave was already getting wet, before Lyra moved her head down, let her tongue out and ran it along Domino's slit, causing her to moan a little at the feeling, which increased as Lyra sunk her head deeper, pushing her face into her slave's crotch and began to lick at her pussy.

Licking away at Domino's folds, finding a sweetness in her sexual fluids, Lyra gave out a (throaty) moan herself as she felt Domino copy her, feeling the brainwashed blonde start off by lightly licking along her slit, before she too moved her head in, licking at the Latias' folds.

'She is good.' Lyra thought, keeping her hands rested on Domino's ass as she looked down at her devoted slave and wondered. 'She's never kissed a girl before, but has she even done anything like this?'

While Lyra remained pleased with Domino, knowing her oral skills were beyond her expectations and believing that with a continued training, Domino would continue to please and satisfy her needs, refocusing on rewarding her slave and plunging her tongue back inside of Domino's pussy, Lyra mentally smiled, sensing that with her own skills, Domino would be coming close to her climax.

{Feels good to be with another woman, to obey, doesn't it?} Lyra asked, keeping her head between Domino's legs, refusing to let up in her actions as she continued to lick her blonde slave's pussy.

"Yes... feels amazing... feels really good to obey..." Domino moaned in reply, her tone though remaining distance contained some need and desire within it, which made Lyra grin a little, knowing she was coming close to breaking in her new slave and establishing their new bond between one another.

And after pushing Domino a little further, adding to her pleasure as she slid a finger inside of the blonde's entrance, Domino was unable to contain herself, arching her back on instinct.

"Lyra!" She let out as she came, her sexual fluids pouring from her pussy and filling Lyra's (waiting) mouth.

{Good girl.} The Eon Pokémon said mentally, turning herself back and on top, facing Domino, where she gave the brainwashed blonde a deep kiss, forcing the sexual fluids she hadn't swallowed into Domino's mouth, making sure her slave swallowed the essence that entered her mouth.

"Now for the final part before you become mine." Lyra said with a sly and seductive grin, drawing her right hand out and displaying a mystifying blue orb, her Soul Dew, which not only gave her an added boost in her power and psychic abilities, but with her control over the legendary item, Lyra was able to alter and reshape her Soul Dew to match the shape she desired, stretching the Soul Dew out from its spherical form and into the shape of a slender rod.

Sliding one end of the rod inside of her pussy, moaning as she pushed five-inches inside of her, it left the remainder of Soul Dew exposed, acting as a (strap on) dildo for the Eon Pokémon.

Sliding her body down, teasing her slave as she rubbed the tip of the Soul Dew against her pussy, enjoying the more longing moans escaping Domino's lips, Lyra remained dominant as she asked. "Do you want it, my dear? Do you want this inside of you?"

Though her mind was still hazy from the combination of Lyra's mind control and the pleasure she had experienced beforehand, Domino managed to nod her head and say with need in her voice. "Please... please give it to me..."

Smiling at Domino continuing to submit to her, Lyra gave her slave exactly as she desired, sliding her hips down and forcing the sex toy to fill her folds, filling Domino's mind and her body with a huge surge of pleasure.

"So good..." Domino moaned, reacting to the pleasure filing her as she let out. "Mistress, it feels so good...!"

"That's it... embrace it... embrace my love...!" Lyra said in reply, thrusting her hips back and forth as she forced the Soul Dew inside of Domino, going deep inside of the blonde's pussy.

And finding her hymen, finding Domino was a virgin, with the power she held over her, Lyra was able to disable the pain receptors in Domino's brain, leaving her a drooling mess, her tits bouncing around as the Eon Pokémon continued in her actions.

Sliding the Soul Dew in and out of Domino's pussy, through her pleasure, Lyra smiled, knowing that with each thrust, the power of her Soul Dew continued to fill Domino, not only establishing a mental link with the blonde, but she would be able to plant suggestions and commands within the mind of her slave, binding Domino to her will.

And keeping Domino in her blissful state of pleasure, Lyra set her hands on Domino's legs, turning her around so she was resting on her stomach, with Lyra continuing to thrust her hips back and forth, sliding the Soul Dew formed dildo in and out of the blonde as she rested on all fours.

With her sexual appetite, Lyra continued to ravish fill Domino with pleasure for another fifteen minutes, continuing to keep Domino pinned to the ground as she thrust her makeshift sex toy in and out of the blonde's folds, knowing with each thrust, Domino was losing more and more of her past persoanlity.

"Domino...?" Lyra then asked, keeping up her pace as she continued to pleasure her slave. "When you cum, you will be mine... You will be bound to me as my mate... You will do anything I say... But I have seen your memories and seen how much of a naughty girl you used to be, which is why I have to ask, do you want to go back to that life...?"

The question registered in Domino's lust filled mind, causing the brainwashed blonde to immediately shake her head.

"No... don't make me go back... Don't make me the bad girl I was... Let me remain as your slave...!" Domino moaned in reply, her tone of longing and need, causing Lyra to smile, to see she had broken Domino's mind, knowing there was just one last thing to do.

Letting her more primal side take her, Lyra gave one hard thrust and bit into the right side of Domino's neck, not only leaving her (mating) mark, but caused Domino to arch her back against Lyra's chest, crying loudly as she had her climax.

"Mistress!" Domino let out, her body unable to contain the pleasure she felt as she came, cumming all over the dildo and the ground beneath her, leaving the former member of Team Rocket falling to her stomach, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath, while a dazed and satisfied smile couldn't leave her face.

As Domino remained resting on her stomach, enjoying the blissful afterglow of her mating, Lyra removed her teeth from Domino's neck, smiling at the mating mark she had left on her slave, before pulling herself up and removing the dildo from Domino's folds, earning a small disappointed moan from her blonde haired slave at the loss.

"It's ok, my dear." Lyra assured, removing the Soul Dew from out of her pussy, allowing it to reshape back to its spherical form, but broke a small piece of the Soul Dew off of the orb and set it on Domino's neck, setting it on where she had been marked.

"Now just relax and accept my final gift." The Eon Pokémon whispered in a soothing voice, watching as the piece of Soul Dew began to shine, reacting to the Latias essence now inside of Domino's body, where it slid around and formed into a collar around Domino's neck, officially establishing her as Lyra's loving and devoted slave.

Seeing the collar now set on her neck, Lyra rose to her feet and looked down at Domino with a warm smile.

"So how do you feel now?" She asked, before getting a very pleasant response as Domino got up herself, faced Lyra with a loving smile and suddenly kissed her on her lips, expressing her love to her new Mistress.

"Never better, Mistress Lyra." Domino then said after breaking her kiss, kneeling down before the Eon Pokémon, where she started to kiss Lyra's feet and added through her actions. "Thank you for liberating me... for removing me from my past ways... I am now yours'..."

Giggling from the combination of Domino submitting to her and the kisses tickling her feet a little, Lyra knelt down herself, making herself eye level with her new slave, before forcing Domino into another heated kiss, finding Domino not only kissing her back, but she was quite submissive in her actions, allowing Lyra's tongue to fill her willing mouth.

"That's good to hear." Lyra said in reply, before getting up, holding out her hand as to allow Domino back to her feet and to continue to show off her naked form alongside her Mistress.

"Now come with me. I have someone I want to introduce you to." The Eon Pokémon informed, causing Domino to nod in reply, wrap her arms around her Mistress' left arm and say. "Anything you say, my perfect Mistress."

Staying close by her Mistress, Domino kept an excited smile on her face as Lyra lead her deeper into the woods, finding herself more liberated to be out and exposing her naked form to the carefree Pokémon that crossed her path.

And after a little stroll deeper, Lyra smiled and stopped as she came across a tent, leaving Domino with a small look of confusion, where she asked. "Why have we stopped, Mistress?"

"Inside is where you will meet my Trainer, Reinado." Lyra informed, sighing happily as she told Domino. "Reinado is the sweetest human I've ever met. He's kind, brave and selfless, which is why I decided to be with him."

"Not to mention he has other qualities about him that keep me around." The Eon Pokémon added with a suggestive giggle, while using her psychic powers to plant a small memory of what she was implying in Domino's head, causing her to blush and her body to heat with excitement.

Keeping her distance as she watched Lyra approach the tent, Lyra grabbed at the zipper and slowly tugged it upward, allowing her and Domino inside, where they saw that within a purple sleeping bag was the form of a young man, sound asleep, the sight causing Lyra to keep her smile as she approached the man, running her fingers softly through his dark brown hair.

"As you can guess, this is my Trainer." Lyra informed, her gaze remaining on the sleeping form of the brunette, before facing Domino, smiling and saying through her telepathy as to not disturb her Trainer from his slumber. {From now on, you will obey him just as you obey me.}

Nodding in reply as the words turned into a command for Domino to follow, the blonde watched on as Lyra slid her hand down from Reinado's face and moved it to the zipper on the side of the sleeping bag, slowly tugging it down and removing the material to the side, showing that Reinado was sleeping in a pair of warm gray pajamas.

But moving her eyes down, Lyra gave a feisty grin as she noticed the bulge forming within her Trainer's pants.

Licking her lips at the sight, Lyra continued to use her light touch, moving her hands down, grabbing at the hem of Reinado's pants and slowly pulling them down his legs, managing to also grab at his underwear in the process, sliding the garments down the Trainer's legs, showing Lyra and Domino Reinado's eight-inch member, the sight arousing Lyra and leaving Domino blushing.

Noticing Domino's arousal, Lyra, as she teased her Trainer a little, stroking his member lightly, then asked. "So, Domino, do you like what you see?"

At Lyra's questioning, Domino remained staring at Reinado's penis, managing to give a small nod to respond to her Mistress' question, piquing Lyra's interest as she then followed by asking. "And is this the first time you've seen a cock?"

The question made Domino nod again, where there was a tiny part of her that felt embarrassed that she wasn't as sexually confident as her Mistress, which faded as she saw Lyra smile gently at her.

"It's alright, my darling Domino." Lyra said as she moved over to the former henchgirl of Team Rocket, gave her cheek a small kiss and told her. "Because I am going to help make you a woman. Now just relax and do exactly what I tell you."

Trusting her Mistress, Domino obeyed, feeling Lyra slide her hands on her shoulders and move her slave down, moving her closer to the naked form of who would soon be her Master.

"To start off, you must make sure our Master is in the mood." Lyra instructed, using her psychic powers to keep Reinado's cock, before the Eon Pokémon told Domino with a continued command in her voice. "Start by giving him a blowjob."

"As you command, Mistress Lyra." Domino replied with respect and submission in her voice, ignoring the stirring doubts deep within her mind as she moved her head over, opening her mouth and took the tip inside, moaning a little as she found she didn't mind the taste of her new Master's dick.

"Very good." Lyra said, making sure to keep her slave encouraged as she gently rubbed the back of the brainwashed blonde's head.

"Now move your head down and back up. Try to build a rhythm as you satisfy our Master." The Eon Pokémon then said as she applied a little pressure to the back of Domino's head, sliding it down and taking three-inches inside of her mouth.

"And remember to breathe through your nose." Lyra added, keeping her hand firmly on Domino's head, finding that without her guidance, Domino was starting to move her head up and down Reinado's shaft, moaning around the cock that filled her mouth as she was getting turned on a little at the position she was now in.

And with her mental link to Domino's mind still accessible, Lyra used her psychic powers to cut Domino's gag reflex, watching with a smile and her own arousal as Domino continued to go lower, taking all of Reinado's member in her mouth and providing her new Master with great amounts of pleasure.

As happy as Lyra was to see her slave getting into the blowjob, removing her hand and watching Domino following her issued commands, Lyra couldn't hold back a grin as she heard Reinado coming to, hearing him groaning a little in his sleep.

"C'mon, Lyra... We already did it this morning..." Reinado let out, his words causing the Eon Pokémon to giggle, knowing that through his half alert state, her Trainer believed it was her between his legs and all over his member.

"Sorry, Master." Lyra apologized, pressing herself close to his body, where she added with a longing purr. "But you know when it comes to you, I just can't control myself."

Groaning from a combination of Lyra's great sexual desires, alongside the blowjob that continued between his legs, registering that Lyra wasn't using her telepathy to speak with him and feeling her body pressed on his side, Reinado quickly awoke, sliding himself to a sitting position and blushing as he saw an unknown blonde haired girl was the one giving him a blowjob.

And though he didn't know who she was, unable to help himself, Reinado gave the blonde a quick look over, finding she had a cute face and a developed figure, just before he focused on the questions he had for Lyra.

"Lyra... who... who is this...?" He asked, groaning as he felt the mystery blonde continuing in satisfying him and causing him to add. "And why is she sucking my cock...?"

The questioning just caused Lyra to smile as she set her head on Reinado's shoulder and began to explain.

"This is Domino, my new slave. I found her while I was in the middle or cleaning myself , trying to get rid of the remains of our 'fun' this morning. She tried to capture me, but after I escaped, I 'convinced' her to becoming my loving slave." Lyra told Reinado, which caused a serious look to appear on the Trainer's face.

"But she deserved this." Lyra quickly said, defending herself, knowing she was not supposed to use her psychic powers to brainwash women, before explaining. "Before I found her, Domino was a bad girl, a woman who would capture innocent Pokémon and use them for her own terrible purposes, but now I have given her a second chance, now she can use her skills for good instead of evil."

"Mistress Lyra is right." Domino spoke up. "I was bad, I was a very bad girl , but thanks to Mistress Lyra, I can change my ways and be good. And the best way to start is to be her devoted slave."

From Lyra and Domino's words, Reinado was left silent, unsure what to make of the situation.

He knew it was wrong to strip Domino of her entire identity, but knowing if Domino returned to her old ways, she would go back to causing trouble on Team Rocket's behalf.

And as much as he tried to deny it, Reinado found this submissive side to the blonde very sexy.

Looking at Lyra, noticing the flicker of hope to keep Domino as their slave in her eyes, Reinado sighed in defeat.

"Fine... we can keep Domino." He said, his words causing Lyra to light up and hug her Trainer tightly, joyed to know she could keep Domino around and have her serve her and Reinado.

"But you can only use your powers on others who deserve it." The Trainer then added with a more serious tone, which Lyra respected and nodded to.

"Understood, Master." Lyra said, kissing Reinado's cheek, before she began to rub his chest enticingly, feeling aroused at the near naked form of her Trainer and of Domino still resting herself close to Reinado's member.

However...

"Now if you girls don't mind, you woke me up a little earlier than I would've liked), so would you mind me getting a little more sleep?" Reinado asked, picking up on what Lyra wanted, but he wanted to sleep.

"Yes, Master." Both girls chimed in cheerful tones.

"Go ahead and get some rest." Lyra then said, sliding herself down and resting her head on the left side of Reinado's chest, making a motion with her fingers for Domino to join.

"But we will get to cuddle up beside you to keep you nice and warm." Lyra added, smiling as Domino lay herself on Reinado's right, the brainwashed blonde sighing happily as she lay and not only relaxed herself, but enjoyed the feel of Reinado's muscular body.

"Sweet dreams, Master." Lyra said, giving Reinado a quick but loving kiss on his lips, which was followed by moving over to give Domino her own loving kiss, before setting her head down and watching with a continued loving smile as Reinado closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

As Domino drifted off herself, with Lyra knowing her mental commands had replaced Domino's dreams and would continue to reinforce her dominance over the former Team Rocket henchgirl, staying close to Reinado and listening to his heart beat, Lyra found herself partly curious as to who else was out there that needed another chance in life, to better live out their lives as her and Reinado's slaves.

But knowing it could wait, Lyra allowed sleep to consume her, smiling in her sleep as she had her favourite dream, finding herself sitting within Reinado's lap while around them were dozens of beautiful women, human, Pokémon and other sexy forms, all devoted to serve and obey them.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

Waking up after another six hours, Lyra slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight, looking ahead to see that as she remained resting on her Trainer's chest, feeling his arm wrapped around her and keeping her warm, by her side was Domino, who had a small smile on her face as she slept peacefully.

"Mistress..." Domino moaned lightly in her sleep, the call causing Lyra to smile, knowing that their slave was having a small sex dream about her, which brought up Lyra's more curious side, causing the Eon Pokémon to gently slide her left hand upon Domino's forehead and see into the brainwashed blonde's dream, seeing Domino was resting on her stomach, while a dream version of Lyra was positioned behind her, her hands gripping her ass as the other Lyra licked at her pussy.

"Thank you for this pleasure, Mistress..." Domino moaned, feeling the dream Lyra's tongue slide deeply inside of her. "Thank you for taking away my old life and making me into your slave..."

"You are quite welcome." The dream Lyra replied with a caring voice, removing her face from Domino's womanhood, before moving herself up, lying atop Domino and positioning herself so she was locked in a sixty nine position with her slave.

As much as the real Lyra was enjoying the erotic dream her slave was having, a combination of Domino's dreaming and her own needs caused her to take her hand off of Domino's forehead, returning to the real world to find her body heating up, her nipples hardening and her pussy growing damp with her sex, causing her to look at Reinado with a longing expression, namely looking down to see his member was still out in the open.

But managing to keep herself under control and respecting her Trainer, Lyra slowly slid herself up, exiting the tent and allowing her Trainer and their slave to keep sleeping, knowing they would have plenty of time to mate when Reinado would finally awaken.

.

.

.

After exiting the tent, Lyra headed through Cerulean Forest, keeping her legs crossed as she looked for a secluded area that she could claim as her own, a place where she wouldn't be distrubed.

And finally coming across a large tree with a hole at the base of its trunk, sensing that it was not the property of any other Pokémon in the region, Lyra moved to all fours and crawled inside, resting herself against the oak as she moved her left hand over her chest, rubbing and fondling her breasts, while sliding the right down, spreading out her lower lips with her thumb and pinky, before rubbing at her pussy with her three remaining fingers, moaning loudly as she began to masturbate.

Though it wasn't as good as having Reinado mate with her or Domino satisfying her, Lyra knew it was better than nothing.

However, as she continued to focus on her needs, the Eon Pokémon failed to pick up on that her moaning was growing louder from the hollowness of the tree, picking up the attention of several of the nearby Pokémon, as well as another human.

Overhearing the noises and wondering what was causing them, a young female Trainer headed off the path, making her way into the woods, before coming across the noises, surprise filling her to see Lyra within the hollowed tree and pleasuring herself.

Drawing a Pokéball, it looked as though this Trainer wanted to capture the Eon Pokémon, but from the hostile expression she was fiving, things were not as it seemed.

"Beartic, I choose you! Use Ice beam!" She called, tossing the Pokéball and causing the large Ice- type Pokémon to emerge, where it gave off a bellowing roar, before releasing a beam of ice at Lyra.

Expecting the attack to hit the Latias head on, the female Trainer and her Beartic were both taken by shock as they saw the Eon Pokémon keep her fingers inside of herself, while drawing up her left hand and forming a barrier of energy around herself, deflecting the Ice Beam with little to no effort.

While the Trainer was still a little stunned, she shook her head and kept her focus.

"Beartic, try again, only this time use..." She began to say, before she heard the Latias use her telepathy and yell in her head. {Hey! Just what's the big idea... Can't you see I'm busy...?}

Remaining with her annoyance, but concentrating on her pleasure and the Trainer, Lyra then added. {Listen, if you're here to capture me, I already have a Trainer, so leave me alone... I have more important needs to tend to...}

After allowing Lyra to say her end, the Trainer spoke her own.

"I'm not here to capture you, I am here to defeat you!" She declared with a growing hostility, causing Lyra to sigh, slide her fingers out of her pussy and ask. "And why do you want to defeat me?"

"I want to defeat you so I can become the best Dragon Buster ever known." The Trainer said in reply, glad the Latias had stopped using its telepathy and was out of her head, but she was still angered that the Eon Pokémon remained undefeated.

"I see..." Lyra replied with a calmness in her tone, rising to her feet and adding. "You want to beat me so you can brag to all your friends that you defeated a Latias. Too bad for you, that's not going to happen."

Gaining a tickmark on the side of her head at Lyra's confidence, the Trainer decided to stop her conversation and to take on the Eon Pokémon, where she yelled. "Beartick, don't hold back! Strike her down with Ice beam!"

Obeying its Trainer, Beartic gathered a blue sphere of energy in its mouth, holding back as it drew all the energy it could muster, before releasing its attack, casting out a great stream of freezing blue energy at Lyra, freezing all that met its chilling path.

However, Lyra countered the attack as her eyes glowed with a faint blue glint, using her Psychic, not only to split the icy attack in half, parting by her sides and leaving her unharmed, but she also used her power to draw up and encircle Beartic and its Trainer, restraining the duo.

"This isn't fair!" The Trainer whined, shaking around against the psychic energies that held her. "Let me go!"

"You are in no position to make demands." Lyra said back, walking over to the Trainer and added as she tapped at her nose. "Besides, you were the one who challenged me and now you are going to pay for it."

Looking at the Trainer, Lyra admitted she was quite attractive, finding that past all her anger that stood before her was quite a beautiful looking girl, taking in her appearance, liking the Trainer's short pink coloured hair and the cute yellow cap that rested atop her head, while finding her body was a sight to behold.

While she wasn't as developed as she was, the bound Trainer was still a sight that Lyra liked, which caused a devious idea to come to mind.

'Sorry to do this, Reinado, but this needs to be done.' Lyra thought as she moved her hand along the girl's body, down to her skirt, where she reached in a drew out Beartic's Pokéball, holding it toward the Ice-type, where she said with some command. "Beartic, return."

Stunned to see the Latias recalling her Pokémon, the girl thrashed harder against the psychic energies.

"Hey! Stop that! Leave my Pokémon alone!" She yelled, before watching as Lyra slid the Pokéball containing her Beartic back into her pocket.

"It's alright, I would never do anything to destroy a bond between a human and their Pokémon." Lyra said with a caring voice, her mind recalling how kind and sweet-hearted Reinado could be when they weren't doing it like a pair of Mightyenas in heat.

"But now that it's just us, how about we make some modifications to that Dragon hating problem you seem to have, girl?" Lyra offered as she smiled slyly at the Trainer, who glared back at the Eon Pokémon and said with a small snarl. "First off, the name is Georgia, not girl. Second, I don't want you messing around with me or my head."

At Georgia's reluctance, Lyra smiled.

"That rebellious attitude reminds me of another woman I managed to enlighten." Lyra replied, circling around Georgia's body, taking in her figure, namely getting a good glimpse of her ass, before she set her hands around and on Georgia's chest, slowly rubbing her hands along the pink haired Trainer's breasts, causing Georgia to blush deeply at Lyra's actions.

"So just relax and enjoy the moment." Lyra added, continuing to rub Georgia's breasts, before she began to lightly kiss the left side of her neck, the actions shocking and surprising Georgia, but not as much as she found her body reacting to the Eon Pokémon, feeling her nipples starting to harden.

"See?" Lyra asked, continuing to tease Georgia, talking to her captive through each kiss she administered. "Doesn't this... feel good... Doesn't this feel better than fighting me...?"

"No..." Georgia snapped back, where she added through her continued anger. "I... I don't like this... Let me go so we can get back to our fight...!"

From Georgia's reply and her continued dislike toward Dragon-type Pokémon, Lyra could tell that talking and her love wouldn't be enough, she needed to go deeper, to access Georgia's mind along with her body if she was going to make the pink haired girl behave.

Grabbing at Georgia's cheeks, Lyra silenced Georgia, pressing her lips deeply against the pink haired girl, keeping her hold over Georgia, where she found herself staring into Lyra's eyes, finding the psychic energy within them consuming her, taking away her resistance and her ability to think for herself.

And after giving it a moment, savouring her kiss with the Trainer, Lyra broke their kiss and continued to stare at Georgia, finding she was no longer struggling against her or her psychic bindings, causing the Eon Pokémon to dispel the psychic energies around Georgia and guide her down so she was resting in Lyra's lap, her head resting on Lyra's breasts, while the Eon Pokémon gently stroked her hair.

"Now I know we started with a rocky start, but can you see I'm not so bad when you get to know me?" Lyra asked, continuing to gently rub Georgia's head, causing the pink haired girl to give a small nod in reply.

"No... you aren't bad..." Georgia replied as she remained in Lyra's lap and remaining in her entranced state.

Smiling at Georgia's reply, even if it was from her being brainwashed, Lyra continued to test the pink haired girl, sliding her free hand up and rubbing it along Georgia's breasts.

"And what about this?" She asked, cupping Georgia's right, massaging and rubbing the breast with more attention. "Is this bad?"

"No... it feels kind of good..." Georgia replied, gaining a light hue on her face as Lyra continued to rub at her body.

"And do you want me to continue?" Lyra asked, giving Georgia a chance to escape, but smiled as Georgia nodded.

"Yes... keep going..." She said, her vacant tone expressing a small longing, which continued to make Lyra smile, before sliding her hand down to Georgia's skirt, making the pink haired girl let out a tiny moan as Lyra's hand met the clothed area where Georgia's womanhood was.

Rubbing her hand on the front of the skirt, Lyra moved the hand rubbing Georgia's head down, lifting her skirt up to see the light green panties the Trainer was wearing, liking the sight, before making short work of the panties as she slid them down Georgia's legs and slid a finger inside of her slit, hearing a faint moan from the entranced pink haired girl.

"How does this feel?" Lyra asked, pushing her finger deeper inside of Georgia's love hole. "Do you like it when I pleasure you ?"

"It feels good..." Georgia moaned in reply, losing herself more to the pleasure than to the entrancing effects over her mind as her body acted to Lyra's fingering, slowly moving in sync with the digit as it moved in and out of her.

"And do you want more?" Lyra then asked as she moved her head down, whispering her question in Georgia's ear with an enticing purr that Georgia found irresistible.

"More... I want so much more..." She let out, continuing to express more longing through her tone, which continued to please Lyra.

"I am really liking this side of you." Lyra commented, adding two more fingers inside of the pink haired girl's womanhood, heightening Georgia's pleasure. "It's so much better than that silly Dragon Buster personality."

"Yes... my Dragon Buster personality is silly..." Georgia moaned in reply, which made Lyra smile, glad she had removed such a hateful side to Georgia and allowed a more longing side out of the girl.

'Seems she just needed to get laid to get all that frustration out.' The Eon Pokémon thought, before using her misleading goals as an excuse to further undergo enslaving Georgia, to make her a slave as she had Domino.

'Time to make my move.' Lyra added as she continued to look and admire her eventual slave, kissing Georgia deeply and finding the Trainer giving no resistance and even kissing her back.

{That's it. That's a good girl. Embrace your feelings and just enjoy the moment.} Lyra mentally instructed, not wanting to break her kiss with Georgia and used her telepathy to speak to the Trainer.

Making out with the entranced Trainer for a few more minutes, finding Georgia continuing to moan and get into the actions, feeling the pink haired girl's pussy getting wetter and her folds clamping a little around her fingers as they slid in and out of her, Lyra broke her kiss, deciding to have a little fun with her slave.

"Ok, Georgia, before we do anything, we need some ground rules." Lyra said, keeping Georgia in her lap, kissing along her neck as she told the Trainer. "From now on you are my slave... You will address me as 'Mistress' and obey my every command... You will obey me without thought or question because you love me and the pleasure I give you... Do you understand...?"

"Yes..." Georgia replied, before repeating. "I am your slave, you are my Mistress... I will obey you... I will obey because I love you..."

"Very good." Lyra said in reply, glad to hear her new slave accepting her commands, before deciding to test Georgia's loyalty, where she got comfortable and commanded. "Now show your Mistress your loyalty, show me your love by putting on a strip show for me. Let me see more of that sexy body behind that restrictive clothing."

"Anything you say, Mistress..." Georgia replied as she rose from her Mistress' lap, gave herself a little distance between herself and the Eon Pokémon, before acting on her command.

Starting off by unbuttoning her vest, Georgia relaxed her arms, not only allowing the garment to slide down and off of her body, but it allowed Lyra to see that what she first perceived as a one piece dress was actually a green top and a matching skirt, showing off Georgia's now exposed stomach.

'Not bad.' Lyra thought, taking in Georgia's body, finding herself getting more aroused as she watched her slave continue in her commands, sliding off her gloves and then throwing off her top, leaving her standing in a light green bra, which she then unclipped and allowed to fall off her body and to the ground, leaving her bare breasts on display for her Mistress.

"Very nice." Lyra said at seeing Georgia's upper body, taking in her smooth stomach, developing figure and her double d-cup breasts, noticing her nipples had hardened as she stripped.

"And now for the rest." She added, looking forward to seeing the rest of Georgia's naked body, to the point she set her hands back on her breasts, pleasuring herself at her slave's performance.

Nodding to Lyra's words, Georgia rose her legs, kicking off her boots one at a time, leaving her in her deep green stockings, before she gave a small sway in her hips as she grabbed at the side of her skirt, pulling it down, alongside her panties, allowing Lyra to take in the sight of the Trainer's pussy, noticing that the Trainer's pussy had been shaven, the sight of the now naked Georgia continuing to turn Lyra on.

"You look so sexy." Lyra commented as she took a moment to admire Georgia's naked body, before the Eon Pokémon couldn't hold back her urges for her pink haired slave, wanting her more than ever, causing Lyra to draw her hand out and summon her Soul Dew, smiling as she not only had access to the unique item whenever she wanted it, but what she was going to use it for.

Reshaping the Soul Dew back into its more intimate form, Lyra moaned as she pushed it four-inches inside, leaving another six-inches hanging out between her legs.

"Georgia, come back to my lap and get to know the true pleasures of serving me." Lyra said as she continued to stare lustfully at Georgia, looking with excitement as her pink haired slave nodded to the command.

"Yes, Mistress Lyra... I hear and I will obey..." Georgia droned back, slowly walking over to her Mistress and took to her lap, giving off a small moan as her womanhood was slowly filled with Lyra's sex toy.

However, from her desire and more dominant side, Lyra grabbed at Georgia's hips, forcing her body down and forcing all of the Soul Dew formed dildo inside of her, the feeling causing Georgia to moan in reply.

But like she had done with Domino when they had mated, Lyra used her psychic powers to disable the pain receptors in Georgia's brain, knowing that if there was any of her free will existing within her mind control, then the Trainer would feel no pain from her first time.

Remaining seated, Lyra moaned herself, setting her hands on Georgia's hips as she thrust herself up and down, feeling her Soul Dew not only filling Georgia's pussy, but also her own.

"Now this is nice..." Lyra moaned, continuing to allow the moment of pleasure to take her, following her instincts as she set her head on Georgia's right breast, lightly nipping at the Trainer's nipple, which caused Georgia to moan louder at the feeling.

"Georgia..." Lyra spoke up, continuing to thrust in and out of her slave.. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I want to know how you feel... Tell me how good this is... Let it out..."

"Oh, Mistress...!" Georgia moaned, immediately reacting to the command and letting out her desires. "It feels so deep inside of me, but it's so good...! I love... I love what you are doing to me...!"

Smiling at Georgia's reply and her lively expression to the pleasure, keeping her right hand on Georgia's hip and moving her left to caress her other breast, Lyra decided to test the new personality of the Dragon Buster.

"And do you love me...? Do you love me enough to give up your ways as a Dragon Buster to be with me as my loving slave...?" The Eon Pokémon asked, unable to hold back her smile at Georgia's reply, with the pink haired girl pulling Lyra's head from her chest and kissing her deeply.

"I do love you, my Mistress... and from this point forward, I will give up my past, so long as I can be your slave..." Georgia then said through her pleasure as she looked at Lyra with a loving smile, looking at the Latias with love through her hazy eyes.

"Even if it means being with another woman...?" Lyra then questioned, keeping a smile on her face as she thought. 'Or a couple?'

"Anything... So long as I can be with you is all that matters to me ..." Georgia replied, continuing to please Lyra at her handiwork, liking the new and loving Georgia when compared to the Dragon Buster she met beforehand.

'This might be a little hard to explain to Reinado, but if I focus Georgia's Dragon Buster background to a more aggressive story, then I think he'll let me keep her.' Lyra thought with a small giggle, looking forward to introducing her new slave to her Trainer, but not before she and Georgia finished in their pleasure, leaving the pair in their positions for the next couple of minutes, their moaning catching the attention of some of the nearby Pokémon.

But through their pleasure, as well as seeing into Georgia's mind, Lyra knew that her slave was going to cum very soon.  
"Go for it..." Lyra soothed, moving to kiss gently around Georgia's face, cheeks and forehead, wanting the last few minutes with her slave to be as pleasant for the both of them. "Cum for me, but when you do... know that you will be mine..."

Accepting the words as truth, that she would lose her identity as a Dragon Buster and become Lyra's slave when she would cum, Georgia acted on her feelings as she moved her hips faster, giving in as she threw her head back and reached her limit.

"Mistress Lyra, I love you!" Georgia screamed, cumming all over her new Mistress, the sight, sounds, and even the scent of Georgia's sexual fluids didn't bother Lyra in the slightest, but actually triggered her climax, causing the Eon Pokémon to set her mate mark as she had Domino, sinking her fangs into Georgia's neck, establishing a bond between her and her new slave.

But with their orgasms over, with Lyra keeping her arms around Georgia, keeping her pink haired slave resting in her lap, reaching under, Lyra managed to get hold of what Soul Dew wasn't filling either of their pussies, used her psychic powers to reshape the Soul Dew back to its sphere form and remove it from both of their womanhoods, holding the reshaped Soul Dew in her right hand.

"Just one last thing before you are officially mine." Lyra said, chipping off a section of the Soul Dew and set it on Georgia's mate mark, watching as the Soul Dew gave off a faint blue shine, reacting to the marking as it expanded and slid around Georgia's neck, forming into a collar for the pink haired girl to wear.

"Perfect." Lyra commented with a prideful smile at seeing the Soul Dew formed collar now around her new slave's neck, sensing all of Georgia's thoughts and feelings now linked to her.

And as perfect as the feel of Georgia linked to her as her slave felt, the sudden feel of Georgia move forward and kiss Lyra made her feel that much better.

{Thank you, Mistress. Thank you for taking away my obsessive need to be a Dragon Buster and replace it with being your loving slave.} Georgia said, using their new mental link to speak, as not to break her kiss with Lyra, which surprised the Eon Pokémon somewhat to sense Georgia speaking inside of her mind and already using their new link, but from the kiss and her devoted words, Lyra gave a mental grin, kissing her slave back and matching her love.

{You are quite welcome.} Lyra replied, keeping their mental link active as to keep their kiss lasting. {I just know that as happy as you are being my slave, you'll be ecstatic when you meet Reinado and your new slave sister.}

While Lyra was looking forward to introducing Georgia to her Trainer and to Domino, after breaking her kiss with Georgia, she remained seated, just wanting a few more minutes to admire her new lover, knowing that when they got back to Reinado's tent, they would be in for more pleasure, but for the time being, Lyra just felt like relaxing contently with her new slave, to enjoy their moment alone and focus on the present.


	3. Making a Habit of Things

Arriving at Cerulean City to stock up on supplies, Lyra happily remained by Reinado's side, remaining in her cheerful mood to stay in the human form she had made, not only as she got to set her arms around her Trainer and embrace him lovingly, but Lyra also loved the attention she was receiving from those eyeing her, sensing that most desired her, not only as a Legendary Pokémon, but as a woman.

"Try and settle down, Lyra." Reinado said with a stern tone.

"It's enough you have Domino and Georgia at your command and walking around naked now." The brunette added with a small sigh, knowing that just outside Cerulean City, the brainwashed forms of the former Team Rocket henchgirl and the former Dragon Buster were wandering in the woods, waiting for him and Lyra to return.

"You weren't complaining when I introduced Georgia." Lyra teased as the memory of watching Georgia making love to her Trainer filled her mind, getting her a little excited.

However, Lyra's mood changed when she heard a sudden uproar of cheering, piquing her curiosity, alongside Reinado's, where the pair looked over and saw a group of people watching two Trainers in the midst of a fight.

However, this wasn't a Pokémon Battle, but something entirely different.

Taking in the sights, Lyra saw that both Trainers had a strange looking device fastened around their left arms, each were holding a selection of cards in their right hand, but what amazed her the most was seeing that some of the cards had manifested between the Trainers, taking a physical form.

"From my Graveyard, I banish my Light Attribute Watapon and my Dark Attribute Kuriboh to Summon my Chaos Sorceror!" The Trainer on the left announced, placing the mentioned card on the device, continuing to amaze Lyra as she watched as a dark void opened before the Trainer, where a dark figure then emerged, giving a dark grin as it stared at the opposing side.

"Not bad." The other Trainer admitted, before smirking as they stated. "But with only 2300 Attack Points, its no match for my Summoned Skull."

Turning her gaze to the boastful trainer, Lyra saw a fiendish figure guarding the Trainer, where it let out a growling sound, as if reacting to its Trainer's voice.

"True. But thanks to Chaos Sorcerer's ability, I can Banish that bag of bones." The first trainer declared, smiling as the wicked looking sorceror set both hands in an aura of black magic, which he then unleashed upon the creature known as Summoned Skull, causing Summoned Skull to hiss in clear pain as the darkness consumed it and caused it to fade out of existence.

At seeing the fiendish creature before him fade away, the Trainer expressed a concern. "My Summoned Skull!"

"Don't worry. While Summoned Skull was taken down, since I used its ability to Banish your Monster, I can't Attack this round." The first Trainer explained, before he placed one of the cards in his hand into one of the slots of the device on his arm, causing it to appear behind the Chaos Sorceror.

With the game continuing to go on between the two Trainers, looking at Reinado, Lyra had to ask. "What is all this?"

"I don't know all the details, but from what I have learnt, this is a new game called Duel Monsters. This game was originally released in another Region outside of our own and created by a company known as Industrial Illusions. From the popularity of the game, they decided to bring it over here and give us the chance to try it out for ourselves." Reinado replied, before he told Lyra. "While I don't know all the rules of the game, I know that the players are called Duelists, the objects holding their cards are called Duel Discs and the object of the game is to use a combination of Monster, Spell and Trap Cards to take away all the energy of your opponent, which is known as Life Points. Each Duelist starts off with 4000 Life Points, and the first to hit 0 loses."

From Reinado's words, Lyra nodded and commented. "Seems simple enough."

"Actually there's a lot more to it than that. For starters, some Monsters cannot be placed or Summoned normally, they either require sacrifices or special requirements to be met, such as having certain attributes in the Graveyard as seen by this Duel, losing Life Points, playing certains Spells or Trap Cards and so forth. Not only that, but there are various methods of Summoning more powerful Monsters. These include Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Link Summoning, all of which require exact Cards and methods to perform these Summon conditions." Reinado then informed, continuing to intrigue Lyra at this new game.

"There are also different methods of victory such as from Life Point Damage, making your opponent draw while having no cards left in their Deck, spelling 'FINAL' with five special Cards, and of course drawing all five pieces of the Monster, Exodia the Forbidden one, so there is no one way to ensure a win or have a perfect Deck."

With all Reinado had told her, Lyra seemed more and more interested in the game, where she set her hands around Reinado's arm, nuzzling her head into his chest as she asked innocently. "Can we give it a try? Can you get me some of those Cards and a Duel Disc pretty please?"

With Lyra begging him, looking at her Trainer with hopeful eyes, Reinado sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't deny Lyra when she got so excited, which caused the Eon Pokémon to give an excited cheer, knowing her Trainer had agreed to her request, before placing a more firm hold over Reinado's arm and dragging him into the closest shop, where Lyra quickly changed from being just a Pokémon and to a Duelist, managing to get her hands on a pink Duel Disc, a red lens she learnt was known as a Duel Gazer.

And before getting a Deck, knowing she could either go for random packs of Cards or select from a wide array, Lyra took her time, using her judgement and her ability to read the minds of the other potential Duelists in the room to get the Cards she believed would match her style perfectly.

After paying for her new Duel Disc, Duel Gazer and her Deck, having obtained extra payment from Domino and Georgia, knowing that as her loving slaves, their money was now her own, Lyra was ready to Duel.

"Thank you Reinado! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lyra let out as she continued to express her joy, wrapping her arms tightly around her Trainer, before smirking as she moved in and whispered in his ear with a small purr. "When we get some 'alone time', I promise I will repay you greatly. You can do whatever you want when we mate."

Blushing a little at Lyra's words, the suggestiveness and the sudden image of him and her, both naked, with Reinado behind Lyra and ravishing her womanhood, unaware it was a mental image Lyra was planting in his head, the Trainer tried to regather himself as he said with some seriousness. "Thank you, Lyra... but we still have a while before we get to Saffron City."

"I understand, Master." Lyra replied with a respectful tone as she broke herself off of Reinado's body and returned to his side.

'But that doesn't mean we can't have some 'fun' along the way.' The Eon Pokémon thought as she held back to check out Reinado's ass for a moment, before following her Trainer and heading into the woods.

.

.

.

After returning back to the forest and reuniting with their slaves, with Domino and Georgia showing their affection to see their Master and Mistress return, the four kept themselves on a more secluded path on Route Five, making their way deeper within the forest, with Reinado knowing it would take them a little longer to get to Saffron City, but with Lyra continuing to insist her slaves stay naked for as long as possible, the brunette just found this easier than trying to put in his own opinions.

And while it was a more deeper and secluded path, Reinado had to admit that being alone with Lyra, Domino and Georgia was kind of sweet, though he kind of wished Lyra hadn't commanded the girls to walk on all fours like a pair of pets.

About to speak to Lyra as to how she was treating Domino and Georgia, the sound of several blasts filled their ears, causing the four to look over and saw several stacks of smoke booming from the distance.

A little worried, Domino asked. "What do you think is causing that, Mistress?"

"I'm not completely sure." Lyra replied, wondering if it was a rampaging Pokémon or more humans that tended to use Pokémon and technology for their own selfish and wicked purposes.

Believing she should check it out, Lyra looked at the expression on Reinado's face, knowing he would put his foot down and protest, wanting to keep Lyra protected.

And though she found Reinado's protective side endearing, her curious side took over, causing her to act as her eyes gave off a faint glow and she entered the minds of her slaves.

{Domino, Georgia, please keep our Master distracted while I check this out.} She mentally commanded, giving a small smirk as she noticed the emptiness that filled her slave's eyes as they got to their feet and acted on the command.

"Alright, Lyra, just what are you up t...?" Reinado began to say, but found himself silenced as Domino and Georgia set their lips on his, engaging their Master in a passionate three-way kiss, while managing to overpower him and push him to the grass, allowing the pair to go deeper in their actions, with Domino keeping her lips on Reinado's, while Georgia unzipped his jacket, and slid her hands down Reinado's pants, managing to relieve Reinado of his pants and underwear, before getting a firm hold over his hardening cock, stroking it slowly and getting Reinado in the mood.

With her Trainer now occupied with their Domino and Georgia, though there was part of her that wanted to remain and join on in on the pleasure that was to come, Lyra used her time to quickly make her way toward the explosions, still expecting them to be the cause of a Pokémon with an ill temper or a gang like the one Domino used to serve.

However, after passing through several more lines of shrubbage, Lyra was a little surprised to see what was causing all the blasts, for ahead of her was a young woman, looking to be a few years older than her slaves, with an unusual hairstyle, finding it sticking out to the sides, with the top a bright shade of red and the lower of her hair being a light shade of orange.

The girl was wearing white top that had pink trimmings at the shoulders, running down to her legs, which were covered by a pair of tight black shorts, showing off a her smooth and slender legs, with Lyra admitting she found the mysterious woman quite attractive.

But what confused Lyra was seeing the girl holding and aiming a gigantic pink coloured cannon-like weapon at a bunch of wild Aggron, seeing the iron armour Pokémon all lined up, as if awaiting for the girl to attack.

"Alright, let's give this another go!" The girl called, before releasing several blasts from the cannon, each blast directly striking the line of Aggron and knocking all the Aggron on their backs, spirals filled their eyes as they all fainted, which seemed to frustrate the girl.

"Oh, come on!" She yelled, jumping up and down as she expressed her frustration. "Can't I find one Pokémon out here that's as tough as me?"

Sighing as she began to calm down, Lyra slowly approached the unknown figure, but froze as the girl quickly turned, aiming the cannon at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She questioned, showing an edgy side to her, where Lyra knew she had to play her cards right so she would set off the small fuse this girl clearly had.

But noticing the Duel Disc on Lyra's arm, the girl set her cannon down.

"So you're a Duelist just like me?" She asked, raising her left arm to show the steel framed Duel Disc she had fastened around her arm, before she set her hands behind her head and said with a sudden overconfidence. "The name's Anna Kaboom, and you better not forget it. Back in Heartland City, I was one of the best Duelists around, and when I heard about this Pokémon thing, I just knew I had to try my hand at it and show my skills as a Pokémon Trainer."

"The only problem I am having is that all the Pokémon I have met are too weak. I can't beat anybody with Pokémon that don't have some extra kick." Anna then told Lyra, revealing that she was not only from out of the Region, but she was a professional Duelist.

And from the fact Anna hadn't tried to capture her, it was obvious Anna knew little to nothing about Pokémon, including the Legendaries and how Latias were able to change and alter to a human form.

Thinking on it, an idea then came to Lyra.

Withdrawing her Duel Gazer and activating her Duel Disc, the Eon Pokémon asked. "How about we Duel?"  
"And why would I want to face you?" Anna asked in reply, still desiring to get at least one tough Pokémon before the end of the day, something Lyra knew she could bait Anna into.

"Because if you beat me, I will become your Pokémon." She said, confusing Anna at first, before Lyra told her everything about Latias, about their rarity, their abilities, while knowing she had hooked Anna as she mentioned the power a Latias could produce.

"Ok. You've got a deal." Anna called, setting her own Duel Gazer over her left eye and activating her Duel Disc, ready to take on her new opponent.

But as the Duel Discs registered and reset their Life Point counters, Lyra gave a small smile as she said. "Just one final thing before we Duel. If you lose, you must become my slave."

"Works for me." Anna said, knowing that her skills were near unbeatable, believing that nobody from the Pokémon Region could beat a champion such as her.

And with their Life Points set at 4000, Lyra and Anna then called in unison. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores

Lyra: 4000

Anna: 4000

Drawing five Cards each, Anna gave a small smile.

"You can go first since you have less experience in Dueling." She said with a cockiness, while looking at her hand, believing that when it came to her move, her Machine Monsters would blast Lyra into submission.

Looking at her own hand, Lyra knew she had to trust her Deck as well as her instincts, where she took hold of her Cards and made her move.

"I place all five Cards in my hand face-down." Lyra announced, placing the Cards in the Spell/Trap slots, causing five face-down Cards to manifest before her, leaving Anna a little surprised by the move at first, before a smirk appeared on her face.

"If that's all you can do then you better get used to calling me Mistress." Anna said, remaining in her overconfident state as she drew, smirking a little at seeing she drew the Trap Booster Spell Card.

However, before Anna could let loose, Lyra sprung into action.

"Since you love turning cannons on others, let's see how you like this!" Lyra announced, activating her first face-down, revealing it to be the Trap: Secret Barrel.

"Thanks to Secret Barrel, you take 200 Points of Damage for every Card in your hand." Lyra told Anna, giving a grin as the Eon Pokémon added. "And since you currently hold six Cards, that's 1200 Damage coming your way."

Reacting to Lyra's call, a long cannon materialized before her, with its sights locked on Anna, where it opened fire, striking Anna with a great blast and dealing 1200 Points of damage to her, reducing her Life Points to 2800.

But from her move, it seemed to set Anna off again, where she all but yelled in fury. "How dare you strike me! That does it! Time to show you what happens when you blow my fuse!"

Starting off her move, Anna placed a Monster Card on her Duel Disc, where she called. "I Summon Lionhearted Locomotive." (ATK: 2400)

"Next up, I discard Night Express Knight so I can play my Trap Booster Spell." The short tempered Duelist went on, discarding the Monster Card, before she explained the effects of her Spell.

"With Trap Booster, I can play any Traps in my hand without having to throw them face-down beforehand, so I activate Trap Stun. And with this Trap's power, it locks all Trap Cards out of this round." Anna said as she played her combo, causing a blue flash to wipe over Lyra's face-downs, locking them in place.

"Now that your face-downs are out of the way, I can bring out my bigger toys, and by using Special Schedule, I can return Night Express Knight from the Graveyard and back to my Field."

With her Spell, the dark void that lead to the Graveyard opened beside Anna, where Night Express Knight came charging out from and stopping as it lined up with Anna's first locomotive Monster. (Def: 0)

"Right now my trains are in no condition to fight, but with my Southern Stars Spell Card, that will all change." Anna said, activating the next of her Spell Cards and telling Lyra. "With this, Lionhearted Locomotive's Level gets an upgrade, raising from 4 all the way to 10."

Looking at both Monsters, seeing their Levels were not only high, but matching, Lyra knew what was coming.

"I Overlay my Level 10 Lionhearted Locomotive and my Night Express Knight. With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network! I Summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Anna exclaimed, as both Monsters were each engulfed in a dark brown light, before they shot off into the air, twisting around each other, before a portal opened up in front of her, where both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy, astonishing Lyra as a gigantic train, with an even larger cannon appeared before Anna.

And with Gustav Max having 3000 Attack Points, it would be hard to take down such a Monster.

Smiling at her successful Xyz Summon, Anna announced. "Time to show you what puts the boom in Anna Kaboom. By using one of Gustav Max's Overlay units, you get blasted with 2000 Points of Damage. Go! Cataclysmic Cannon Kablooe!"

Reacting to Anna's call, one of the Overlay units circling Gustav Max was absorbed into its cannon, where the giant machine opened fire, devastating Lyra as she was thrown back, her Life Points cut in half as she was left crashing along the ground.

"And now to finish you off!" Lyra heard Anna call as she pulled herself up, seeing Anna and her Monster up for more punishment.

"Gustav Max, blast away the rest of Lyra's Life Points!" Anna called with a continued might, where her Monster charged up its cannon with a secondary round of energy and opened fire.

But before the Attack could hit, Lyra countered.

"I play my face-down!" The Eon Pokémon quickly let out, where the restricting effects of Trap Stun wore off, revealing the face-down on her far right was a Spell Card, where Lyra added in haste. "Trap Stun might've locked my Traps out of this round, but my Shrink Spell still stands. And with its effect, it cuts the Attack of your Monster in half!"

With its power lowered to 1500, Lyra saw the blast Gustav Max had produced lose a quantity of its energy, where it blasted around her, causing the Eon Pokémon to groan as she took the Damage, hanging on with just 500 Life Points remaining.

"Not bad." She heard Anna say, her tone sounding a little impressed as the short tempered Duelist informed. "Most Duelists who stare down my Gustav Max never hang around."

Smiling at Anna's comment, Lyra said in reply. "I'm just full of surprises..."

"And so am I." Anna said back, activating the final Card in her hand, revealing it to be a Continuous Spell.

"With Overlay Exchange, I can send Gustav Max Overlay unit to the graveyard, but in exchange for this loss, I get to draw two new Cards." Anna told Lyra, before drawing the top two Cards from her Deck, leaving her back with her confident grin at what she now held.

"I place two Cards face-down and end my turn." Anna finished, ending her turn and not only allowing Lyra to try and make her comeback, but Trap Stun's power over Lyra's face-downs then wore off.

Current Scores:  
Lyra: 500  
Anna: 4000

Trusting her Deck, Lyra drew the top Card from her Deck, smiling at what she held, as well as what was on her Field, certain that with the right moves, she could topple Gustav Max and win her Duel.

"I play the Spell: Spider Web!" Lyra announced, activating the Card she had drawn, which caused a thick stream of webbing to shoot from out the Spell Card and before Anna's Field, causing the dark purple ring that held the Card Graveyard to appear, with the webbing latching inside as it grabbed hold of one of Anna's Cards.

"This lets me take any Card you played last round and add it to my hand." Lyra informed as the web emerged from the Graveyard, now holding one of Anna's used Cards, which Lyra added to her hand, grinning as she teased. "But why spoil the surprise?"

"Take whatever you want from my Graveyard. There's still now way you can stop me when I'm this fired up!" Anna said back, before she showed she still remained on her path of destruction.

"I play a Trap: Heavy Storm Duster!" The short tempered Duelist called, revealing her second Trap, which brought with it a great wind, forcing Lyra to shield herself from the sudden uproar.

"With this Trap, I can Destroy any two Cards on the Field." Anna informed, smiling as she pointed towards Lyra's remaining face-downs on the right. "So say goodbye to your Trap Cards!"

As the winds of Anna's Heavy Storm Duster teared through the first Trap, shattering it to pieces, Anna reacted when the winds made contact with the second face-down.

"I'll see your Trap and play my own! I activate Ojama Trio!" The Eon Pokémon called, revealing her face-down, just before it shattered, causing three odd looking Monsters in red underwear to emerge from out of Lyra's Trap Card and jump over to Anna's side of the Field.

Creeped out by the added Monsters, but more so at their appearances, Anna asked. "What are these things?"  
"Those are Ojama Tokens." Lyra replied, before explaining. "Ojama Tokens have no Attack power and only 1000 Defence Points. Not only that, but they cannot be sacrificed, and when one is Destroyed, you take 300 Points of Damage."

Smiling, Lyra added. "But that's not the only reason I called them out."  
Confused at first, Lyra showed Anna the reason to why she had forced the three Monsters on her side as she activated her last face-down.

"I gave you those Tokens so I could use Balance of judgment. Now since you have more Cards on your Field than me, I get to draw for each Card you control." Lyra said, drawing five new Cards, which irked Anna, seeing Lyra was using her disadvantage in placed Cards to renew her hand.

However, Anna's anger suddenly changed when she noticed a great light emanating from the container on her side, her Extra Deck, sensing a great power was starting to awaken.

Confused by the light, Anna asked with a growing panic in her tone. "What's going on? What are you doing!?"

"I'm playing my Trap Card." Lyra replied, her words causing Anna to point out. "But you already played all your Traps."

"All but one. And I have you to thank for it." Lyra said back, smiling at Anna's puzzled expression, before she said. "When you Destroyed my Traps, you set off one of my most powerful Cards: Waking the Dragon."

"And when this Trap is sent to my Graveyard by the effects of my opponent, I can Summon any Monster I choose, and I choose Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon!" (ATK: 0)

From Lyra's decree, Anna backed away as fear began to fill her, unable to take her eyes away as she watched the massive dragon rise from a dark mist, appearing before Lyra, where it gave a fearsome roar as it made its appearance.

"A Number Card!?" Anna questioned, remaining in her shock to see such a Card being played outside of Heartland City. "But how...?"

"You have much more to worry about right now." Lyra said back, a little unsure how she acquired the Card herself, but she sensed it was drawn to her, acting to a bond it wanted to share with her.

Drawing her hand out as she pointed toward Anna's Xyz Monster, Lyra then commanded. "Heart-eartH Dragon, Attack Gustav Max!"

Watching Heart-eartH Dragon gather a sphere of in its maw as it prepared to launch an Attack against her Monster, confusion filled Anna as she questioned. "Have you lost it? You might have a Number, but it has no Attack Points!"

"Then check this out. Not only is Heart-eartH Dragon immune to Attacks, but any Damage I would've taken in this Attack is directed to you instead." Lyra informed, shocking Anna, where the short tempered Duelist let out in shock. "What!?"  
"Dragon Cannon Blast!" Lyra then exclaimed, causing her Number to release the stored energy as a great onslaught of flames, striking into Gustav Max's cannon, which it automatically fired back at Heart-eartH Dragon, engulfing the Number Card in flames.  
But as Lyra had told, instead of meeting its end, Heart-eartH Dragon shook off the flames and struck back at Anna, releasing a wave of dark red energy at the short tempered Duelist.

As the dark flames consumed her, Anna groaned, but she remained standing as she suddenly announced. "I play my Trap: Damage Diet! Now all Damage I take this round is cut in half!"

With the effect of her Trap kicking in, Anna then let out a great cry as Heart-eartH Dragon's Attack threw her back, dealing 1500 Points of Damage to her and leaving Anna with 1300 Life Points Remaining.

However...

"I'm not done yet." She heard Lyra say, holding up a Card, which she then turned, shocking Anna to see it was her Trap Booster, knowing that was the Card Lyra had swiped from her Graveyard.

"I now use Trap Booster. And by making one discard, I can play my Trap Cards." The Eon Pokémon said, discarding a Card, before revealing another of the Traps in her hand.

"I activate Future Battle." Lyra said, activating the Trap, before she told Anna its effects. "With Future Battle, I must draw one Card, and if it's a Monster, it appears on your side of the Field."

Drawing her Card, Lyra smiled, before turning her Card for Anna to gaze upon.

"Just the Card I needed. I drew Darkstorm Dragon." (ATK: 2700)

Confused as to what was happening, to see another Monster appear on her side of the Field, Lyra cleared away Anna's confusion.

"If you're confused by my Trap, its final ability forces both our Dragons to make a second Attack." Lyra said, grinning as she said. "So say goodbye to your Life Points!"  
"No!" Anna cried out in panic, knowing that even with Damage Diet still in effect, there was no escaping the 1350 Points of Damage bound to strike her.

She had lost.

"Heart-eartH Dragon, it's time for round two. Wipe out Darkstorm Dragon and the rest of Anna's Life Points!"

Obeying the command, Heart-eartH Dragon opened fore, releasing a stream of dark energies from its maw, with Galactic Spiral Dragon trying to retaliate as it cast off a great wind from its being, where the two Attacks clashed.

But with Heart-eartH Dragon's power, Darkstorm Dragon was overpowered, blasted by both Heart-eartH Dragon's energy and its own wind attack, where it cried loudly in defeat, its body cracking open with beams light, before exploding and throwing Anna to the ground as she lost the last of the Life Points, as well as her end of the deal.

Ending Scores:  
Lyra: 500  
Anna: 0

As the holograms of their Duel faded, with Anna remaining on her back in defeat, Lyra set her Duel Gazer aside, removed her Duel Disc and approached her new slave.

Though reluctant, Anna always kept her end of a deal, where she rose to a sitting position asked the Eon Pokémon with a small grumble. "So now what are you going to do with me? How long do I have to be your slave?"

"That is up to you." Lyra replied as she moved down, causing Anna to blush at the close contact of Lyra, while feeling Lyra's breasts pressing against her own.

'But I am confident you will never want to leave me.' Lyra thought, closing the distance between her and Anna with a sudden kiss, making sure her new slave couldn't escape her lips as she set her right hand on the back of Anna's head.

And while Anna continued to blush, not used to kissing a woman, she found herself drawn to Lyra's eyes, finding them giving a beautiful green shine that she found irresistible, finding the longer she stared into Lyra's eyes, the more relaxed she felt and the more acceptance of being her slave appealed to her.

{That's it, Anna, keep looking into my eyes and lose yourself. Let your mind go. Just relax and let me into your mind. Let me do your thinking for you from now on.} Lyra said with her telepathy, planting her commands into Anna's head as she established Anna's new position as her devoted slave girl.

Keeping her lips on Anna's, continuing to entrance the Duelist, Lyra mentally grinned as she could feel Anna submitting to her, losing her resistance and accepting the fact she now belonged to Lyra, to obey Lyra and serve her as she desired.

And feeling Anna slowly start to kiss her back, Lyra knew she had broken in her new slave.

Breaking the kiss, Lyra looked at Anna, smiling to see the vacantness in her slave's eyes, alongside the warm smile that now graced her face.

Already certain of the answer, but wanting Anna to say it, Lyra asked. "And how do you feel, Anna?"

"I've never felt better, Mistress Lyra." Anna replied, before moving in, kissing Lyra's lips and saying with each kiss. "I am your slave, Mistress... I know my purpose is to obey and make you happy... I love you, Mistress..."

Giggling at Anna's kisses and her devotion, seeing that behind her short tempered personality was a devoted slave just waiting for a Mistress to command her, Lyra then set her hands on Anna's face and pulled her in for another kiss, moaning in Anna's mouth as she could feel her new slave kissing her back, but showing her place as she allowed Lyra's tongue to enter her mouth.

As Lyra and Anna continued to kiss, feeling her urges growing, Lyra wasted no time as she began to strip her slave.

Grabbing hold of the zipper to Anna's top, Lyra pulled it down, stopping at Anna's belt, which she quickly discarded, pulling the zipper to the bottom of Anna's clothing and pulling it open, showing that Anna wasn't wearing a bra.

"You continue to impress me." Lyra commented, liking the combination of Anna without underwear, alongside seeing her bare breasts, seeing Anna's nipples hardening at their embrace, which continued to arouse Lyra, wanting Anna more and more.

"Now let's check out the rest of that sexy body you have." The Eon Pokémon purred as she grabbed at Anna's shorts and pulled them down her legs, giving a continued lustful smile, not only to see Anna was without panties, but to see she had shaved her pussy.

Through her entranced haze, Anna then spoke up.

"Do you like my body, Mistress?" She asked with a sweet smile, before getting her answer as Lyra set her hands on Anna's legs, parting her thighs, before she moved her head in between, opened her mouth and let her tongue run along Anna's slit, filling the red haired girl with pleasure she had only dreamt of, having had the occasional sex dream of her and Yuma Tsukumo, only now it was her Mistress that would be the one in Yuma's place, dominating her and filling Anna with joy.

"Oh, Mistress... you are so good at this..." Anna moaned, reacting to Lyra's licking as she slowly slid her legs around Lyra's head, not wanting the pleasure to stop. "Please keep going... Please keep making your loving slave feel good..."

Continuing to lick at her pussy, Anna was filled with a continued pleasure, her mind continuing to enforce the establishment of her slave status, with part of her glad she had lost the Duel and won the chance to be with a Mistress like Lyra.

However, Anna's pleasure came to a halt when she felt Lyra stop licking and remove her face from her folds, causing Anna to look down at the Eon Pokémon and ask with a small concern. "Is everything ok, my Mistress?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I want you to enjoy me." Lyra replied as a sexy smile appeared on her face, one Anna found irresistible, but not as much as she watched her Mistress turn herself around, positioning herself so her womanhood was hovering over Anna's face, while she got a good look at Anna's, seeing it was dripping wet, just begging for Lyra to continue in her pleasure.

"I think you know what to do." The Eon Pokémon said, before she gave a pleasure filled moan, feeling Anna move her head up, let out her tongue and start to run it along her slit, before grabbing at her thighs, moving up further and pushing her tongue inside of Lyra's womanhood.

"Oh, Anna!" Lyra let out as she smiled at her slave. "You are a very good girl... You really know how to please me..."

"Thank you, Mistress. I live to please you." Anna said, removing her face from Lyra's crotch to express her submission, before quickly getting back to her duties as Lyra's slave and continued to eat out her Mistress.

With Lyra and Anna locked in their respective positions, licking at each other's pussy, though her mouth was occupied with Anna's pussy, the Eon Pokémon continued to mentally encourage her slave.

{Very good, Anna... You are doing a great job...} Lyra mentally informed, bringing a sense of joy to the brainwashed Duelist as she continued to lick Lyra's folds, listening carefully to the muffled moans Lyra was producing in order to find and lick at the more erogenous spots of her Mistress, wanting to be the best slave girl she could be, wanting nothing else in life but to satisfy the Pokémon that had bestowed her with such a wonderful lifestyle.

And acting on her feelings, Anna moved her right hand up, running it along Lyra's ass, the feeling causing Lyra to moan, before she gave a sudden gasp when she felt Anna slide one of the digits inside of her entrance.

'I didn't command that...' Lyra thought as she continued moaning, feeling Anna sliding the finger around inside of her ass. 'Not that I'm complaining...'

Embracing her slave for another half hour, Lyra and Anna remained in their sixty nine position, their tongues probing deeply in their pussies, licking at the pre-cum they could find, which continued to leave Anna in her submitting state.

The more she thought of her past, of Yuma Tsukumo, of Heartland City, of her friends and her status as a professional Duelist, the less she wanted such a life.

'Being with Mistress feels really good...' Anna thought, before a fraction of doubt expressed itself, where she had to ask. 'But do I really want this...? Do I really want to give up my past just for sex...?'

'Sex?' Anna heard herself ask, only the tone of the voice was more loving. 'This is more than just sex, this is love, this is devotion, this is everything you could ever want.'

While Anna had to agree with this side to her, she remained a little reluctant. 'But what about Yuma...? What about my dreams...?'

'Just forget about Yuma. As wonderful as he is, he cannot give you the pleasure that Mistress Lyra can.' The loving thought to Anna said back, before it added. 'And as for your dreams, your dream is to be Mistress Lyra's slave, to obey her, remember?'

At the question, Anna felt a haze fill her head, finding that her loving side was right, that she could love her Mistress as she had loved Yuma, that she could be by Lyra's side and that she could carry out her true purpose in life, not as a Duelist, but as Lyra's loving slave girl.

And while she was licking Anna's pussy, Lyra smiled, sensing the small conflict her slave was feeling had erased itself, taking away the last of Anna's resistance and making her into another willing slave.

Deciding it was time, Lyra removed her head from Anna's pussy, actions Anna copied as she looked up at her Mistress with a smile, the sight of the red haired girl looking up at her with her cum coated lips made Lyra smile at the sight, before the Eon Pokémon got into action.

"Anna, please rest on your stomach and raise your butt for me." Lyra instructed as she got off of Anna, allowing her slave to freely roll onto her stomach and raise up her lower back, showing off her ass and her pussy, looking as though she was presenting herself before they would mate.

With Anna in position, Lyra then prepared herself.

Summoning her Soul Dew, Lyra moved the item to her pussy, moaning as it reacted to her body, where it reshaped to the longer and slender form she loved using, sliding deeply in between her legs, while a fair amount remained resting outside of her, the sight exciting Anna to see her Mistress with the makeshift dildo, knowing what was coming.

"Mistress, take me... make me yours'...!" Anna begged, shaking her ass a little to entice Lyra in mating with her, which made Lyra smile at the sight of Anna continuing to submit herself.

And after approaching her red haired slave, Anna moaned as she felt Lyra's hands on her ass, parting her pussy open and slowly sliding the dildo inside of her folds.

"How can I deny my slave such pleasure?" Lyra asked, lightly sliding the false cock in and out of Anna's pussy. "Especially to a slave as sexy as you"

From her Mistress' words, Anna's face flushed a little, but not as much as when she felt Lyra thrust as hard as she could, forcing all of the Soul Dew dildo inside of her pussy, pushing it deeply inside of her vagina and taking her virginity in one thrust,

But like Domino and Georgia, Lyra's mental link over Anna's mind allowed her to numb the pain Anna would feel, leaving the red haired slave moaning and crying loudly as she felt a rush of pleasure surge through her.

"Oh, yes!" Anna cried, arching her head up as she felt Lyra start to make love to her, causing Anna to keep expressing her pleasure as she then let out. "Mistress Lyra... you are so deep... it feels great...! I love you, Mistress... I love you more than anything...!"

"And I love you..." Lyra moaned in reply, sliding herself down to give the back of Anna's neck a small kiss, not only to show her love, but setting it as the spot she would leave her mark upon Anna.

'See?' Anna heard her loving side say.

'Doesn't it feel so much to be a slave and experience this pleasure than to resist and be the old tempered Anna?'

"It's sooo good..." Anna moaned in reply, moving her hips in sync with Lyra's thrusts, increasing the pleasure she was feeling as the two continued to mate, continuing to fill the area with their moans and cries of erotic pleasure.

With her sexual appetite, Lyra continued to mate with Anna for another twenty minutes, continuing to keep Anna on her stomach and moaning as themakeshift sex toy continued to fill her pussy, continuing to leave Anna moaning, loving each moment she spent with her Mistress.

And though she and Lyra were enjoying the pleasure they were sharing, from the energy they had used from their Duel and their foreplay, both felt their climaxes approaching, the feeling causing the pair between Master and slave to both cry loudly, unable to contain their pleasure as they both came.

And letting her more primal side take her once again, Lyra then bit into the right side of Anna's neck, not only leaving her mating mark, but it caused Anna to arch her back against Lyra's chest, crying loudly as she had her climax.

"Oh, Mistress!" Anna screamed, her body unable to contain the pleasure she felt as she came, cumming all over the dildo and the ground beneath her legs, leaving the former Duelist falling to her stomach and panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath, where a dazed and satisfied smile appeared on the red haired slave's face, the sight of which caused Lyra to smile, but not as much as what was coming next.

With Anna still in her blissful state from her orgasm, Lyra moved back down, sinking her teeth into the spot she had been kissing beforehand, leaving her mating mark upon Anna's neck and proceeding to adding her as the third slave girl to her little harem.

After removing her teeth and leaving her mark, Lyra removed the Soul Dew from their pussies, pressed the item to Anna's neck, where it reacted to the mate mark and the energies Lyra had placed in the red haired girl, causing a section to break off and manifest around Anna's neck, forming into a collar for her to proudly wear.

"Thank you, Mistress..." Anna panted, feeling the love that came with the collar now set around her neck, knowing she was now bound to Lyra and at her complete command.

"You are quite welcome." Lyra replied as a enticing smile remained on the Eon Pokémon's face. "Now come with me. I cannot wait to introduce you to your new Master, Reinado and your slave sisters, Domino and Georgia."

"I look forward to meeting them all, and to give them all the love you deserve, my Mistress." Anna replied in a submissive and heartfelt tone, following Lyra away from the region they had just mated within and back on the forest path, eventually coming across the man Anna guessed was Reinado, but found him occupied with her slave sisters.

As Domino and Georgia had kept their Master occupied, as per Lyra's commands, Domino had positioned herself between Reinado's legs and was sucking his cock, while Georgia was resting herself on the Trainer's chest, moaning erotically as she held his head, feeling him licking at her pussy.

"Oh, Master..." Georgia moaned, enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing. "You make me feel so good... so hot...!"

Watching the sight before her Anna could feel herself getting aroused herself, finding the sight of her new Master and her slave sisters pleasuring one another a real turn on.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She heard Lyra ask, looking over to see a sly smile appear on the face of her Mistress, before watching as Lyra gave a seductive sway in her hips as she approached the threesome, joining Georgia atop their Master's chest, sitting behind the pink haired girl and filling her with a heightened pleasure as she kissed and licked at her neck, while her hands rubbed sensually around her breasts.

"Mistress..." Georgia moaned, looking over her shoulder and smiling at the Eon

Pokémon.

"As good as it feels to mate with our Master, with you joining us makes this that much more pleasurable..." The pink haired girl then added through the pleasure she was feeling, keeping a warm smile as she looked upon her Mistress, before moaning as Lyra set her lips on Georgia's, kissing her deeply.

While Lyra had joined in, showing her love to Georgia, Domino noticed her new slave sister move beside her, causing the former Team Rocket henchgirl to take her mouth off of Reinado's penis, keeping a firm hold on it as she offered it to Anna.

"I think you know what to do with this." She said with an inviting smile, causing Anna to smile back, before she moved her head over Reinado's cock, giving him her own blowjob, where she slid her head skillfully up and down his shaft, causing groans to escape from the brunette's lips.

But not wanting to just sit back, Domino quickly got back into action, moving her head lower, reaching Reinado's balls, which she began to lick, savouring the moment, the taste and the pleasure she was sharing with her new slave sister and their Mistress.

And as Reinado remained in place, continuing to lick Georgia's pussy, Lyra found herself in joy, so happy to have such a loving Trainer, as well as her devoted slave girls by her side, knowing how great thigs would be from now on.


End file.
